1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording device, a control method of a recording device, and a recording system.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2007-156774 discloses technology for configuring a recording device based on the result of reading by a reading device.
As described in JP-A-2007-156774, there is a need to enable configuring the recording device as easily as possible when configuring a recording device based on the result of reading with a reading device.